


Sweet Dreams

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Imprisonment, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: A request for @olblueisthebest featuring a bit of a rare pair - Rufus and Mao Mao. One comforts the other after having a bad dream.
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao/Rufus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this done a week ago. Sincerest apologies.

Just one last tumbler and he’d be free. Rufus had already snaked his way out of his handcuffs, and the only obstacle that remained was the crude lock of the HQ’s temporary holding cell. Mao Mao had fallen asleep at his desk while doing paperwork, and based on how late it was, he doubted the deputies were going to come and check up on him. Rufus was alone in his cell, having stalled for Reggie’s retreat, and if all had gone according to plan, Reggie should be waiting just down the hill with their getaway and the better part of their ill-gotten goods. Even if he wasn’t, Rufus was sure he could put quite a few miles between him and the law by sunrise.

Mao Mao muttered in his sleep, flexing his paws. Rufus ignored him, focusing on lockpicking. He teased the lock mechanism, feeling for the correct position to simulate the key. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he held his breath in concentration.

“Mama, no… wait…”

Rufus’ ears twitched. His eyes darted to Mao Mao, watching him shake his head. He maintained his gaze for a couple seconds before returning to his work.

The lock clicked, finally solved. Rufus turned it, and slid the old rusted cage open with as much grace as he could muster. His tail flicked in excitement as his eyes darted to the window on the opposite side of the room. If he escaped now, no one would be the wiser.

“Papa… Papa, I’m trying!” Mao Mao blubbered. He was still hung over his desk, but it seemed that his dream had progressed into a nightmare. He clutched at the table, digging his claws into the wood as tears began to stream from his shut eyes. His pawing had progressed into light thrashing and his breath had begun to quicken. Whatever he was dreaming about, it must have been particularly bad.

Rufus shrugged. His loss. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything helpful out of coddling the man who’d just arrested him a couple hours ago. After all, nobody ever woke him up from his nightmares, or whispered encouraging words to him as the specters that haunted him were driven away by the gentle, compassionate touch of someone who cared for him—not that he’d let someone get that close to him, of course. That was bad for business—certainly not something he had an interest in.

And yet, Rufus felt his tail thump against the floor as he stalled. His ears drooped and his shoulders slouched as his eyes darted between the window and the sheriff. Freedom and captivity. Pragmatism and empathy. It shouldn’t have been a hard choice. His thief’s wit implored him to make a break for it, and maybe steal something on the way out. Something kept him tethered to the room, though. He wasn’t sure if it was altruism or something more, but it was an anchor in his chest. The longer he stared at Mao Mao, the more compelled he felt to make a decision.

“ _Damn it_ …” Rufus muttered to himself, making his way to Mao Mao’s desk. Mao Mao had started to sob, muttering incoherently. Rufus straddled up beside him, reaching out a paw and patting his back.

“Uh… there, there, Sheriff. You’re just… having a bad dream is all.”

The gesture appeared to go unnoticed, as Mao Mao continued his light thrashing. He breathed in short gasps as his chest heaved. Rufus retracted his paw, humming as he thought. Although emasculating, he attempted to put himself in the sheriff’s paws. If he were having a bad dream, he would find it consoling to wake up to a hug and calm reassurance in his ear. He peered around, making sure his sword wasn’t within Mao Mao’s immediate grasp. Rufus let out a relieved sigh as he saw the sheriff’s blade resting against the wall, several feet away.

Taking in a deep breath, Rufus spread his arms wide and slowly closed them around the sheriff.

“Come on, now, Sheriff, wake up-”

With a shriek, Mao Mao brought his paws to Rufus’ side. Before Rufus could react, Mao Mao suplexed him onto the desk with a crash. The feeble, old wood gave way immediately, exploding in a cataclysmic splintering of wood that scattered in every direction. Rufus wheezed, feeling the wind knocked out of him.

  
“M-Mao Mao,” he breathed, placing his paws on the sheriff’s shoulders, “Wake up!”

  
Mao Mao’s eyes were shut tight, and his expression was still stuck in nightmare-stricken panic. He clenched a hand into a fist and began pummeling the fox. Rufus put his arms up to protect himself, kicking his feet up as he tried to get away. Before he could free himself fully, Mao Mao reared up on his hind legs and pounced on top of him. He held Rufus by his arms, pinning his chest to the floor with his knees. Rufus tried to resist, but Mao Mao was surprisingly heavy with his gear on.

Something about beating up Rufus was having a positive effect on the sheriff’s nightmare. His sniffling ceased, and he started to chuckle. The tension began to leave his body as his shoulders slouched, and he kicked his legs outside of Rufus’ as he settled on top of him.

“Heh… told you I could… do it… imma hero…”

With a giggle, Mao Mao dropped his head onto Rufus’ chest, collapsing onto him. Rufus gasped for air, struggling a bit under Mao Mao’s weight. Although the reinforced greaves were a bit weighted, he was sure at this point that part of it was the sheriff’s _actual_ weight, especially considering how most of the weight seemed to concentrate on the sheriff’s abdomen. Despite his fervent scraping along the floor, Rufus couldn’t get the sheriff to budge, nor could he wiggle himself free. Beyond that, his face smarted from the few hits Mao Mao got in.

Thumping his head against the floor, Rufus stared at the ceiling as Mao Mao began to snore on top of him. Mao Mao had brought his arms up to his face, nestling into them like a makeshift pillow. Rufus wanted to put his arms around the sheriff again, but he feared further unconscious reprisal. Instead, he elected to lay there and pray things didn’t get any worse. He did have to admit, though. After the violence had ended, having someone rest against him—albeit his mortal foe—was a bit endearing. The warmth and pressure, after having gotten used to it, was comfortable, and the buzzing of Mao Mao’s chest as he purred was lulling him a bit. If the hardwood floor wasn’t so uncomfortable, he imagined he could have a pleasant night’s sleep.

Not that he had much choice. He wasn’t going anywhere, and whether it was gradual asphyxiation or the day’s events catching up to him, Rufus was beginning to feel rather tired. The blanket-substitution of the sheriff on his chest did a decent enough job of making him cozy, even if he couldn’t adjust himself. As he felt his eyes grow heavy, he shrugged to himself. As any good thief does, so to here would he make do. Sighing, he brought his arms around Mao Mao’s back, resting against him in a loose hug as he rested his head against the floor.

* * *

A surge of adrenaline rushed through Rufus’ body as he awoke in a shock. His head hung to the side in mid-recoil as he registered a hard smack across his cheek. The Sheriff had a fist clenched around his neck, pinning him to the floor.

“What- what’s the meaning of this?!” Mao Mao shouted. “Answer me!”

  
“I- I can explain-” Rufus choked.

The grip on his neck loosened slightly. Rufus took a few gasping breaths as he got his bearings.

  
“You were having a bit of a night terror,” Rufus said. “I was on my way out—”

  
  
“You broke out of your cell?”

  
  
“—So, against my better judgement,” Rufus continued, “I tried to… console you.”

“Console me?” Mao Mao asked incredulously.

“Yes, I gave you a little pat on the back…” Rufus demonstrated, tapping his paw against the Sheriff’s spine. He retracted as he felt the fur bristle. “And then…”

Mao Mao leaned in closer. “And then…?”

Rufus felt his cheeks flare. “I gave you a… hug?”

Mao Mao’s eyes widened, his ears standing straight up before flattening as he brought his gaze back down to a glare.

  
“That’s adorable, Rufus, really. That still doesn’t explain why I woke up… on top of you.” The last few words came out in a mumble as his pupils darted away.

“That’s because you tackled me, mistaking me for your nightmare. You slammed me into your desk, punched me in the face— _more than once_ , might I add—and then pinned me to the ground with your weight...ed clothes.”

Mao Mao looked down at his stomach, feeling at the fur under his sash. Looking back at Rufus with more than a little indignation, he stood to his feet and held a paw to the Fox. Rufus took it, dusting himself off as he stood and stretched his aching muscles. Mao Mao had already turned away, staring at the ruins of his desk as he brought his cape around himself.

Rufus’ gaze went between the sheriff and the window. For whatever reason, Mao Mao didn’t seem keen on locking him up again. He took a couple tip-toeing steps towards his escape, glancing back at the sheriff occasionally.

“I was going to let you go in the morning, anyway.” Mao Mao said, keeping his back to the fox.

“Oh, splendid!” Rufus called, putting his paw on the window. “I guess I’ll just… be going, now.”

Mao Mao grunted. Rufus let out a soft “ _hmph”_. Something about the sheriff’s mood was making his escape less daring. Still, he knew better than to wait until Mao Mao changed his mind. With a brief push and a quick vaulting, Rufus scampered out the open window and bolted into the woodline on all fours.

Mao Mao turned, watching the parted curtains of the window flap in the breeze that now wafted in. His eyes trailed along the shattered fragments of wood along the floor—the desk he had slammed Rufus through. He looked at the scuff marks on the floor where he had pinned Rufus—keeping him restrained all night while unconscious. A smirk brushed across his face as he recalled the dream he had. 

* * *

It started out as a nightmare. He felt alone, abandoned by his friends and family. Foes, old and new, closed in around him, threatening to cut down the lonely, powerless sheriff where he stood as he cried into the night for someone to help him. That sheer panic; that raw terror—found release as he felt one of the shadows that surrounded him put a hand on his shoulder. He immediately leaped upon that shadow, slamming it to the ground and giving it a flurry of blows. The night retreated with each hit, and he felt his strength return with every successful bashing. With that strength came a surge of confidence, and a light that glowed from within. The shadow subsided, allowing him to see past the darkness. He saw them—his friends and family; his parents, sisters, and deputies, all cheered for him as he overcame the foe. A bliss unlike any he had ever known warmed him, and he rejoiced triumphantly as he waved back to them, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Mao Mao rubbed his cheek, smiling at the floor as he heard the voice echo in his head, “ _I’m a hero!_ ”.

* * *

Rufus reached the extraction point, finding Reggie asleep against a tree. He nudged his partner awake, giving him a bemused look as Reggie fumbled to his feet.

“Oh, Rufus! You made it outta there, finally!”

“Just take us home,” Rufus sighed, “it’s been a long night.”

“Sure,” Reggie said, waddling off, “the escape balloon is just around the bushes.”

Rufus put a paw to his cheek, feeling the bruised skin as he winced. He didn’t enjoy the unconscious assault, but in spite of that he hadn’t found their previous arrangement all that disagreeable. Something about the way Mao Mao pinned him to the floor, and then fell asleep on his chest, was intriguing. It was a bit fear-inducing, of course, but it was also something fresh. It was a different side of the sheriff. It was something unpredictable—exciting, even.

Rufus felt a smile come to his face.

“You know,” Rufus muttered to himself, “if that’s how it turns out next time…”

* * *

  
Mao Mao closed the window, latching the window shut before staring at the woodline.

“I’m looking forward to catching him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reminder that I'm always accepting requests, and I appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
